


Alone in the Bitterness

by fluff_enough



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nostalgia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_enough/pseuds/fluff_enough
Summary: Wonder what was going on in Hera's head when she saw Hades and Persephone together in Episode 136? Yeah, me too.
Relationships: Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Alone in the Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Lore Olympus in any way. All characters belong to the amazing Rachel Smythe and her crew of writers and artists.

“Am I interrupting?” Hera asked as Persephone and Hades stared at her.

“No! No!” Hades and Persephone hurriedly exclaimed while furiously blushing. 

Now, Hera was the one staring at them. It was almost scary how in sync the two of them were. They had even both tugged their robes tighter around them at the same time to show her that they hadn’t just been getting intimate a few seconds ago, before she had walked in and disrupted the mood. 

She could no longer push down the pang of jealousy that jolted through her every time she saw them together. She was happy for Persephone; the girl had been through so much these past two weeks, and, if her suspicions about Apollo were confirmed, then she would need support from Hades more than ever. And she knew, from personal experience, that Hades would be there for Persephone, not only because of his overwhelming love for her but also because of his kind and giving nature. She had experienced it firsthand before, when they were together, but, after the whole Zeus debacle, those moments of attentiveness and support became a once in a blue moon occurrence. The last time that she kissed him, he had basically pushed her away. Of course that was what Hades was supposed to do; after all, it was a test. But when he had left that voicemail, firmly drawing the line between the two of them, she still felt a little bit of her self being chipped away. 

With Zeus treating her like some kind of pet, she felt less and less like the mighty and respected Goddess of Marriage, Childbirth, and Family that she should have been. Sometimes, well, only when she had too much alcohol in her body or her mind was still on the high, she would cackle at the irony, laughs echoing around the cold and empty bedroom. The goddess of marriage trapped in one with a cheater, womanizer, liar, and narcissist. Oh, and a complete knucklehead as well. At the very least, Hades was smart. He wouldn’t have called for the head of a fellow Traitor nor threatened said Traitor’s daughter all to prove a point. He wouldn’t have issued a warrant for their arrest without letting her know. He wouldn’t disregard her feelings. He wouldn’t sleep with any women he wanted to. 

Gods, Zeus was probably doing it with the slimy, little nymph in his office right now. Hera would be quite surprised if he wasn’t. It was highly unusual for him not to be letting off some steam after an argument like the one they just had. The last time they had screamed at each other this fiercely, it was about her vision...which, right, she needed to ask Persephone about. She sighed and shoved this deep well of resentment, rage, sadness, and frustration aside, just like she had done for the past fifteen centuries, and hoped it didn’t show on her face while she turned to Persephone. 

“Never mind, I don’t care,” she said out loud, as if simply speaking these words would convince herself that she didn’t. But she knew, deep down, that she did.

**Author's Note:**

> After Hera said "Never mind, I don't care" in Episode 136, I went "!!! Fanfic time!" I feel like she wasn't just saying it to Hades and Persephone, more that she was talking to herself...and thus I started writing. To be honest, I surprised myself with this piece. I hadn't planned on writing more fanfic; it was just supposed to be a one-time thing for the LO Discord Fall Fanfic Exchange, but now I'm starting to get into it again. Gaaaaah. Come find me on Twitter as @enough_fluff, where I'll be posting fic previews in the form of snippets and moodboards.


End file.
